leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-26130990-20150227035245/@comment-5475313-20150227073935
Personally, I wouldn't put Abysmal's on her. (I read your last comment.) I feel like a void is a much better option since you cut away 35% of an enemy's total MR rather than only 20 with an abysmal's. You won't get the +50 MR, but hey, she's meant to be mobile. Simply Q or ult away. (Unless you're facing an annie or losing to an AP mid. In which case, abysmal's is safer.) Her ult's actually relatively fast to come back up, so don't be shy to use it. It has about 10 different ways to use as far as I've counted. Also, for her foxfire, it really is a big nerf for her, but not big enough to put her out of the meta. Sure, I'll miss dealing 800+ damage with those three little wisps, but I'm almost certain that Ahri is at Kennen level right now, where even buffing her a little bit will put her right back to where she was at the most OP champ in the game. (Which is something I prefer, but rito doesn't, so eh.) As for counters, really, Annie's and LB are her biggest problems. LB's mobility with those two insane dashes she can cast and high scaling can outdo Ahri's anytime. Plus, LB's dashes come up in 10 seconds at max rank, compared to ahri's 80 at max rank without CDR. Annie has a single target stun, which for mobility champs, is...cancer. I've had my butt raped by annies in lane simply because her Q or ult stun put me out of commision for a good period of time. Annie and liss are really her biggest problems as far as I can see. (Liss cause of the AOE stun ult.) Also, you mentioned Velkoz, Syndra, and lux. Those champs are actually supposed to be countered BY ahri. I've had many a game where velkoz's miss basically every skillshot they launch, and syndra missing her E stun. Lux, just hide behind minions and you'll be good. Because of her mov. speed buff to her Q, she can basically dodge anything after releasing the orb. Really though, I would suggest improving your dodging skill cause a good number of those can be easily dodged by just walking around. (Hide behind minions as well so that they take the heavy hits if their skills are single target.) A good trick that I've picked up for ahri is that every time you launch a Q, run back IMMEDIATELY (or in a direction that's safe.) When you do that, you put distance between yourself and you opponent, while obtaining waveclear, xp, gold, and possible damage to your opponent without putting a single point of damage to yourself. This way, you can dodge enemy skillshots, and put some distance between you and your enemy. I've gotten myself out of being hit by diana Q's, nid spears, velkoz rifts, jayce blasts, zed shurikens, etc. The mov. speed is there, always take advantage of it. Especially when you get homeguard boots. Seriously, launch a Q every time you get back to base with homeguards. It'll decrease the time you need to get back to lane a fair amount since the orb has to come back to you for the extra mov. speed effect to stop. (I've personally broken about 1287 mov. speed with the effect ending near the outer mid turret. She's become a fast lil' foxy.)